This invention relates to pick-up truck covers and more particularly to a demountable light-weight and lockable cover for enclosing a pick-up truck cargo box.
The popularity of the pick-up truck with the handyman, camper and vacationer has significantly increased because of its utility combined with recent improvements in styling and comfort. An inherent disadvantage of the pick-up truck is the open cargo box which exposes articles to weathering and losses by theft. Numerous styles of tonneau covers have heretofore been offered, however, despite the recognized need for tonneau covers, the majority of pick-up owners have been dissuaded from purchasing them because of high cost, poor appearance, inadequate security, difficult installation, lack of utility and difficult tonneau cover storage. Consequently, a large number of prospective customers are available for an improved pick-up truck tonneau cover.
The present invention addresses the limitations of prior tonneau covers by offering security, attractive styling, moderate cost, simple installation, improved utility and ease of storage. Moreover, in most cases, the light-weight tonneau cover can be installed or removed by a single person.
One benefit of the tonneau cover is improved fuel economy from reduced aerodynamic drag. Among the features of the cover is a double acting latching means for retaining the cover to a cargo box which provides convenient access to the front or rear of the box. Another feature is a means for propping the cover in a partially open position to partially open the cargo box when it is used as a sleeping compartment by hunters or campers. Still yet another feature is a cylinder key which by a single key locks the truck tailgate to the tonneau cover and prevents access to the cargo space. Still yet another feature is a convenient operator means for releasing the tonneau cover which is readily accessible when the tailgate is unlocked, but inaccessible when the tailgate is locked.
The light-weight demountable tonneau cover comprises a relatively light-weight laminated structure which subtends the open top of the cargo box. Two pairs of spring-biased pins are mounted on opposite sides of the tonneau cover for releasably latching the cover to the sides of the cargo box. The pins are inaccessible from the exterior of the cargo box when the cover is on the box.
Pull cables are attached to the spring-biased pins and are internally routed through passages in the cover to pull handles attached to the other end portions of the cables and located on the underside of the cover such that they are accessible only when the tailgate of a truck to which the cover is mounted is open.
The pins are normally biased to outward extended positions for fitting into holes in the sides of a cargo box to latch the cover in place on the cargo box.
When the pull handles are operated, the pins retract out of the holes, allowing the cover to be displaced for access to the cargo space. The pull handles are inaccessible when the cover is in enclosing relation to the cargo box and the tailgate forming the rear of the cargo box is closed, but are accessible when the tailgate is opened. The lock for securing to the rear end portion of the tonneau cover to the tailgate prohibits removal of the cover without a key for unlocking the tailgate.
Further features of the invention along with additional benefits and objects will become apparent from reference to the drawings and ensuing detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention which discloses the best mode contemplated in carrying out the invention. The exclusive rights which are claimed are particularly and distinctly set forth in each of the numbered claims following the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.